


Job Well Done

by pixenpixels



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Am I seriously the first one to use that tag?, Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, John gets off to the sound of his own voice, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Threatening Pleasure as Punishment, bottom kryoz, changes pov in the middle there, top smii7y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixenpixels/pseuds/pixenpixels
Summary: John needs to sleep and Jaren helps him out.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic in the last 7 years. I really didn't think this was going to be the first pairing that I would post on here, nor did I imagine it was going to be the pairing that brought me out of writing retirement. Literally a PwP with two sentences at the beginning for what I imagined would have brought them together; hope yall enjoy.

Jaren gets a text.  _ "Need help sleeping." _ Followed by,  _ "Come over." _

Jaren smiles and responds as per usual,  _ "Give me 10 minutes." _

\--- 

This is torture. A hot, incredibly pleasing kind of torture; but torture nonetheless. John tries to ride it out by twisting his hands in the too-soft pillows and biting down on the silky sheets. It's not working. Everything is too slow, too sweet and tender and, god, he could swear that Jaren has been doing light kitten licks around his hole for hours. It sure as hell feels like  _ hours _ . And even though Jaren's arms are wrapped tight around his thighs to keep Johns legs up and still, every once in awhile John can't stop the full body shake that races through his hips and he jerks and drags the tip of his cock through the wet puddle of satin beneath him. And Jaren will pull him back, dip his tongue a bit more into his hole before he goes on like he was, just barely getting further than the rim. It's maddening.

"Jaren," And although his voice cracks on the words, John still hears the bite he still puts into them, "quite being an asshole and fuck mine." Jaren just gives a small chuckle and hum in response and it's enough for John to lie flat on his pillow to reach back and grab Jaren by the side of the head and try to pull him forward. "Don't ignore me." He growls, muffled and facedown. To John's credit, Jaren doesn't just chuckle this time.

Jaren's movements are slow, ceasing the little kitten licks to John's hole and ever so calculatedly reaching up and wrapping around Johns wrist, pulling the hand that's trying to push Jaren into his ass away. He sits up and John cocks his head ever so slightly to see the piercing brown stare he could feel on the back of his neck. "What do you want John?"

John smirks back at the apathetic look Jaren is giving. "So you don't listen, I just said-" And there's a jolt of electricity that runs through him, makes his breath squeeze out and his teeth clench as Jaren wraps a hand around his dick tightly and thumbs the head of it. It's a sharp pleasure-pain shock to make John loose track of his words for a second and Jaren seizes the opportunity.

"You want to get off fast and rough John? Gagged so you can’t hear your own voice?" Jaren asks, his voice sounding like a threat. No, he doesn't, and he doesn't think Jaren wants that either, but the way his balls clench, just a bit painfully, and the insistent rubbing of skilled fingers at his cock makes him think that there might be some seriousness to that threat. For a moment, he imagines the thought of coming only to lie awake afterwards, empty and still buzzing with adrenaline, ready to crawl out of his own skin. It's enough of a reminder for John to pull his hand back to wrap around his pillow, jerkingly shaking his head and clenching his teeth, tears pricking at his eyes. 

"No." John answers with a hitch of his breath.

"Then let me do my job."

John groans shakily but otherwise doesn't say anything more. Gradually, Jaren releases John's, trails his hand down and over his balls back to the globes of his ass to fill the palm of his hand and spreads them once again. John expects him to go back to the teasing licks so when Jaren dives back, eating him out in earnest, there's a sharp bark of a moan that pushes the way out of his chest. And this is  _ so  _ much better.

Jaren pushes John's hips a bit down and away from him, pushes him just enough to let his hips dip a bit lower and for his cock to just barely rub against the silk, only to pull him back and onto his tongue. He does it again and John let's out a high moan and get the message, allowing himself to fuck down into the sheets and back onto the wet tongue. It's good, even better when John hears his own pants in his ears and then the small whines he mixes in with them as they ring off the walls and down his spine. He could come like this, his dick covered in silk and Smitty's tongue up his ass, and his voice still perfectly fine but in his ears.

Except, he might as well go for broke, right?

John let's out a panting groan that apparently gets the point across and Jaren gradually slows John's rocks against the bed until he’s back with his ass in the air again. John tries to let out a grateful breath only for it to come out slightly whiny as his cock jerks and drools at the inability to come. Jaren, on his part, doesn't miss a beat, sliding his index finger through the slick gathered at the head of John's cock, and slipping it beside his tongue in his hole.

John forgoes the pillow, stretching out his arms in a long drawn out, "Fuuuuck," before he pushes his fingers between the headboard and the mattress to latch onto the bed. Jaren presses and and in, slowly and skillfully running his finger tip over his prostate and John swears he goes cross-eyed. Jaren doesn't do it again, stretching him out, carefully maneuvering to come so close to his prostate only to crook his finger to the side and pull back. His cock twitches at his own needy little whines.

Jaren exchanges his tongue for his ring finger, and pushes them both digits down and in again, this time switching between stretching and pressing over John's prostate on every other push. Until John's panting and trying desperately to thrust his hips back, breathing rougher and trying so damn hard to try and get himself off. John only realizes he's slipping away from himself only when Jaren holds his hips tighter and pulls his fingers out, letting John whine and bite into the pillow as he let's the feeling of being on the edge calm down.

Only after John's breathing no longer carry's a musical whine in it does Jaren run his tongue across his ring finger and push all three of them back in. He let's John rock again, just a bit, makes sure he's stretched nice before he makes John pant and writhe and damn near sobs on his fingers and doesn't let him get too close without pulling back. And finally, John slowly looks back, knowing how wrecked he must look just from the sound of his voice and rumbles, "Jare..." John plans on begging, he does really, but he can hear how choppy his voice sounds and he has to close his glazed eyes at the shutter that wracks down his spine and the dribble of precum that rolls down his cock.

When the shutter passes and he can crack his eyes open again, John can see Jarens small, mildly surprised grin. Jaren runs a hand lightly down John's spine, soothing for a second before he asks, "Yeah? You want to come on my cock John?" It's the way Jaren asks, quiet and sweetly, that breaks him.

"Ye-s," John's voice hitches on a sob, tears pricking his eyes and he bucks back into the air, "Yes, please! I, I need it, please, Jaren, fuck me!"

Jaren dips his fingers solidly into the dips of John's hip bones, only allows John to rub against the air as he whines and pants and begs. He dribbles long strands of spit onto his own hard cock, before sitting back on his feet, pulling at John's hips for him to sit up with him "You wanna come John? Work for it."

Jaren half expects John to scoff or bite out a comeback like usual, but instead John just lets out a cracked moan, reaches back for Jaren's cock and begins to push himself on it. Jaren let's out a little, "Fuck!" And has to bite his lip to stop him from squeezing his eyes shut, clawing desperately onto John's hips in an attempt to not push them both forward and fuck John into the mattress himself. He's still so tight even with all the prep and he has to push John's hips back a bit to make sure he goes slower than the way he wants; he should have used lube in hindsight. Peering with lidded eyes, he watches his cock slowly disappear and groans at it all the way in.

John sits perfectly on top, platinum blond hair curtaining his face as he dips his head to catch his breath, rainbow painted nails digging into Jaren's thighs. After a minute John whimpers out a noise that sounds a lot like a question and when Jaren lightly releases his death grip on John's hips, John takes it as his answer, slightly rocking back on Jaren's cock. John lets out tiny whimpers that go along with the tiny thrusts he makes. Jaren plays him like a goddamn instrument, helping him up further each time and having John get louder on each come down. Until John is screaming and sobbing and scratching beautiful little red lines into Jaren's thighs. John's hands flex for a moment like he's about to let go and Jaren makes sure to kick his hips up extra rough to squeeze the breath out of John and sits up just to knock him disoriented off balance. John's hands move forwards onto the bed in front of him and Jaren rumbles in his ear, "Keep your hands to the side John. You're gonna come. Just. Like. This."

John makes a few garbled noises that Jaren is sure is his name and string of curses lost in the middle of John trying helplessly to catch his own breath. He gasps, "Ja-" that immediately dissolves into a scream as John twists and shutters, arms shaking underneath and bucking back so hard Jared feels like his hips are going to be bruised.

Jaren feels more than sees John being shaken apart from the inside, coming dry, and squeezing and sucking his dick as John shakes and still plunges back onto his cock. Jaren is more than willing to let John work himself through the first prostate orgasm, just lightly petting him on his stomach, until John moaning and sobbing, shaking so high off his own pleasure his entire body is quivering. And Jaren thinks to himself,  _ Fuck he sounds like he's dying, _ followed damn near immediately,  _ holy shit I'm gonna come. _ And like that he gently, quickly pushes John back down on his chest.

Jaren's near dizzy with how fast he gets to the edge, driving in and out like a beast unleashed. He makes sure that John's hips are low enough to have his cock rub against the silk sheets, one hand gently placed just above the base of his cock pressing into John's waist. It still shocks him when John ratchets forward before he does, crying out hard enough that his voice gives out, dick throbbing as it pulses out streaks of cum over the black silk. 

"John! Fuck, fuck!" Jaren bites at John's shoulder right as he feels John clench against him, pulling John's hips back and comes so hard he can't do anything but hold himself and breath. It feels like a lifetime before he's able to even blink again, gently letting John slide down onto his stomach and just barely able to roll off to the side of him.

After a bit, when he's able to move, he slowly rotates his body toward John; runs his finger through his long wavy hair. John's eyes are closed and Jaren figures he's on his way out too.

_ Job well done. _


End file.
